


Welcome Back

by Cefhclwords



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, sleepy eric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cefhclwords/pseuds/Cefhclwords
Summary: “Eric Jeremy Dier”As he tries to do the mental math on how to revoke Dele’s speaking rights, for at least like week, a heavy weight lands itself in Eric’s lap.Based on the prompt: “shut up and kiss me”





	Welcome Back

The room is surrounded in the quiet only the morning of a day off can possess.

The quiet whirl of air conditioning is the only sound filling the room as Eric wakes up. Mostly still asleep under soft covers, his right leg draws up slightly and he rolls to lay on his back.

His arms stretch blindly to pull a spare pillow to his chest, face pressing to the rich cotton with a husky exhale. He groans when a muscle in his back twinges, thankful that no practice means being sprawled out, in perfect comfort till his hunger wins out and he seeks breakfast.

That easily gave him a few more hours at the least, and with a happy huff of breath, Eric lets himself sink back into unconsciousness, lulled by the warmth and peace of the room.

“Eric”

“Eric”

“Dier”

“Diet, Dier, Eric Eeeeeeric dier”

Dele’s voice rings out over and over echoing through the home until it sounds out sharp and loud just by his head, and Eric flinches, dragging his shoulder up to uselessly try and protect his poor ear.

“Eric Jeremy Dier”

As he tries to do the mental math on how to revoke Dele’s speaking rights, for at least like week, a heavy weight lands itself in Eric’s lap.

The quick pitter patter of Cisco and Clay running into the room added to the commotion and the dogs barked and jumped up, pushing at the sides of the bed, excited by the presence of Dele.  

“Are you even awake? You’re so fucking rude you know that right?’ Dele rambles on, hands moving to Eric’s chest, pinching at the skin.

“Haven’t even seen me in almost two weeks and this is the welcome home I get?”

Eric let go of the pillow still curled under his bicep, frowning as he tried to catch up to the rapid-fire happening in his bed. At the moment both his dogs climb up and join them, probaby seeking out Dele for for pats.

“I’m pretty sure I remember winksy’s telling me his new girl had a home cooked meal ready, waiting all dressed up to show him what he’d been missing last time we came back from an away came” 

Dele’s hand reached up and skimmed over his buzzed hair, the reach of the movement made him shift where he was sat on top of Eric, knee sinking sharp into his side.

Eric groaned and absently moved a hand, a half-arsed attempt to reach for Dele, trying to pin him under his arm and convince him that maybe just a few more minutes of sleep was a good idea.

“Boys, Clay, Cis, bed”   
Dele called, and the well-trained dogs obeyed, moving across the room to the large dog bed on the floor, piling on top of it with pants.

“Honestly you big old log it’s like midday, don’t think this kind of laziness is-” as Dele carries on explaining that Eric is somehow violating his fitness program by sleeping in, Eric finally gives in to waking up, letting himself be pulled from sleep, eyes half fluttering open.

Dele’s hands were tugging at the covers already, pulling them off his body, his already short patience had run out.

“You naked under here?” Dele mumbled, half to himself, voice pitched low as he inched the fabric just past Eric’s belly button.

“Sick” Dele breathed, smirking with delight when he wasn’t met with the line of boxers but just more exposed skin.

“Nice tan lines Diet, you been sunbathing while I’ve been gone? Puttin on a show for the neighbours, poor Berta having to see you mostly naked every day, too much for her I’m-”

With a loud groan, Eric acted quickly, eyes snapping open as his arms wrapped around Deles waist. He used his size advantage, and the fact he’d caught his boy off guard to pin him easily under him.

As Eric finally locked eyes with his menace of a boyfriend his breath caught- cause fuck he had really missed him something stupid the past ten days. He looked good like this, black t-shirt, hair soft and fluffy, free of product, eyes bright as he looked up at Eric, surrounded by soft billowy fabric and layers of pillows.

“Just shut up-“ Eric’s words were low, and half a laugh escaped him before he mumbled “-and kiss me” he breathed, moving to rest on his elbows, hovering over Dele now, noses brushing.

The sudden silence of the room was startling, and Eric took a second to scan Dele’s face, noting the slight darkness under his eyes, a sign that his brother bonding trip with Harry hadn’t included much sleep. It was to be expected really, ‘brother bonding’ code for getting drunk and being stupid together somewhere warm. 

Eric watches Deles smirk, feels his breath hit his lips as he tilts he draws his chin up, arms slinging lazily around Eric’s neck.

Eric steals the moment before they kiss for just a few seconds longer, soaking in the anticipation, thinking briefly of the numerous amounts of times this week he’d longed for this simple touch.

Dele let out a soft whimper of annoyance, pulling on Eric’s neck gently, and he was being so lovely and quiet, so Eric dropped his head the few centimetres and let their lips meet.  
His stomach flipped over embarrassingly, and he melted just a little, pressing his body over Dele’s.

One hand threaded through his hair so that he could tilt the boys head back, licking dirtily into his mouth in the way he knew made Dele shiver.

The sound of soft breaking lips, the drag of warm slow kisses filled the room and Eric felt a piece of the puzzle click back into his chest. Home was home again with this boy in the frame of his arms, all the noise and chaos he bought, his shoes and luggage probably carelessly dumped at the front door.

They broke apart hesitantly, Eric peppering small kisses over Dele’s lips before finally pulling back.

The moment is unbroken for just a breath before Dele wiggles closer, “Can’t even wake up to say hi and you’ve morning breath mate, proper gross” he teased.

None the less its Dele that leans up to join their lips together again, whilst trying to get them both under the covers, deciding a day in bed might just be the best welcome home to get. 

**Author's Note:**

> Read more/ request any prompts on my tumblr, Cefhclwords :)


End file.
